buffyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Soirée de Sadie Hawkins
"La Soirée de Sadie Hawkins" est le dix-neuvième épisode de la deuxième saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le trente-et-unième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 28 avril 1998 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par Marti Noxon et réalisé par James Whitmore Jr.. Synopsis Un fantôme hante les couloirs du lycée pour reproduire inlassablement la scène d'un crime passionnel qui s'est perpétré quarante ans plus tôt. Buffy et sa bande vont d'abord tenter d'entrer en contact avec l'esprit. Résumé Buffy empêche un lycéen de tuer d'un coup de revolver une de ses camarades, qui semblait rompre avec lui. Cependant, le revolver a disparu, et les deux protagonistes ont tout oublié. Buffy commence à faire des rêves sur l'histoire d'amour impossible entre un lycéen et une professeur en 1955. Plus tard, Giles surprend le concierge du lycée tirant au pistolet sur une professeur et est convaincu que c'est le fantôme de Jenny Calendar qui hante le lycée. Willow trouve quant à elle des informations sur James Stanley. Ce lycéen de 1955 a tué d'un coup de pistolet son professeur, Grace Newman, avec qui il avait une histoire d'amour, quand celle-ci voulut rompre avec lui. Des évènements surnaturels continuent à se produire. Ainsi, la nourriture de la cantine se transforme en serpents. Le Principal Snyder dissimule l'événement en faisant croire que les égouts ont débordé, et on apprend à l'occasion que lui et la municipalité connaissent l'existence de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Le Scooby-Gang tente de réaliser un rituel pour exorciser le poltergeist. Willow a réussi à convaincre Giles qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Jenny mais de l'esprit de James Stanley. Le rituel échoue et le Scooby-gang est chassé du lycée par un essaim de guêpes. Buffy y retourne, les guêpes la laissant passer. Elle est alors possédée par l'esprit de James et rencontre Angelus, quant à lui possédé par le fantôme de Grace. Ils se disputent jusqu'à ce que Buffy sorte un pistolet et tire sur Angelus, comptant ensuite se suicider. Mais Angelus qui n'est pas tué par la balle, retrouve Buffy, l'empêchant de se suicider. Ainsi, les deux esprits se réconcilient et sont enfin libérés. Buffy et Angelus reprennent leurs esprits alors qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser. Angelus, dégoûté, s'enfuit. Plus tard, Angelus invite Drusilla, avec qui il flirte de plus en plus, à chasser avec lui. Spike, resté seul, se lève de son fauteuil roulant, révélant ainsi qu'il a récupéré de sa blessure. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * David Boreanaz — Angelus * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Meredith Salenger — Grace Newman * Christopher Gorham — James Stanley * John Hawkes — George * Miriam Flynn — Ellen Frank * Brian Reddy — Bob Munroe * James Marsters — Spike * Juliet Landau — Drusilla * Armin Shimerman — Principal Snyder * Brian Poth — Garçon * Sarah Bibb — Fille Crédités en fin d'épisode * James Lurie — Mr. Miller * Ryan Taszreak — Ben Straley * Anna Coman-Hidy — Fille des années 50 #1 * Vanessa Bednar — Fille des années 50 #2 Splendid * Angie Hart — chanteuse * Jesse Tobias — guitariste * J.D. Foster — bassiste * Gordon Townsend — batteur Apparitions Personnages *Benjamin Straley *Garçon inconnu *Fille inconnue *Grace Newman *James Stanley *Ellen Frank *George *Charity (mentionnée) *Lynette (mentionnée) *Billy Crandle (mentionné) *David (mentionné) Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Poltergeist Événements *Soirée Sadie Hawkins Lieux *Le Bronze *Manoir de Crawford Street *Lycée de Sunnydale **Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Armes et Objets *Annuaire du Lycée de Sunnydale *Bougies Sortilèges et Rituels *Exorcisme de James Stanley Morts *Ellen Frank, abattue par George. *Grace Newman, tuée par James Stanley. *James Stanley, se tire une balle. Le Saviez-vous ? *C'est grâce à la prestation exceptionnelle de David Boreanaz dans cet épisode que Joss Whedon fut convaincu que le personnage d'Angel était suffisamment riche pour avoir sa propre série, et c'est à partir de là que Joss révisa ses plans tandis qu'il projettait de le tuer définitivement à la fin de la deuxième saison. *Les scènes où Willow est happée par un bras dans les escaliers et Cordelia voit son reflet déformé dans le miroir sont un hommage au film Poltergeist de 1982. *La série a pour le moment traité de beaucoup de sujets gênants, mais c'est le premier où les acteurs on fait une annonce après l'épisode. Juste après la scène finale, Sarah Michelle Gellar a fait une annonce en parlant des dangers du suicide quand on est un adolescent. *Cet épisode est dans le The Slayer Collection: Angel. Chronologie *On voit pour la première fois le manoir d'Angel. *C'est la première fois que l'on a affaire à un fantôme dans le Buffyverse. D'autres esprits seront combattus dans les épisodes "L'Esprit vengeur", "La Maison hantée", "Résurrection" et "Rédemption". *C'est la première des trois apparition de Mr. Miller, le prof d'histoire, qui sera aussi mentionné comme enseignant du nouveau lycée reconstruit dans la septième saison. Les deux autres apparitions physiques de Mr. Miller sont dans les épisodes "Anne" et "La Cérémonie, partie 1". *C'est dans cet épisode qu'apparaît pour la première fois la cafétéria du lycée, décor qui a été ajouté à décors existants sur la demande de Whedon pour des raisons de commodités. La cafétéria vue en première saison était un décor extérieur du Toorance High School. *Le manoir qui sert de demeure à Spike, Drusilla et Angelus fait ici sa première apparition et deviendra un décor récurrent jusqu'à la fin de la troisième saison. *Cet épisode fait encore évoluer le regard que nous portons sur le Principal Snyder quand on apprend au détour d'un dialogue qu'il couvre les phénomènes surnaturels dans son lycée à la demande de la municipalité, et qu'il lutte pour n'éveiller aucun soupçons de la population. *L'inspecteur Bob Munroe fait sa deuxième apparition. Il était apparu dans "Attaque à Sunnydale". Il apparaît comme le chef de la police de Sunnydale. *Le Maire Wilkins est mentionné deux fois dans cet épisode, et on sait déjà que lui et Snyder ont des rendez-vous récurrents. Le Maire deviendra un personnage important de la troisième saison. *Willow hérite sa formule d'exorcisme des recherches que Jenny avait faites sur son cyber-coven, qu'elle fréquentait depuis la première saison. *Angel fera référence à cet épisode dans sa série éponyme, dans un épisode intitulé "Les Coulisses de l'éternité", expliquant à Cordelia qu'il a déjà été possédé par un fantôme. *Cet épisode semble bien être le premier où Willow ouvre les portes de la sorcellerie, bien qu'elle ne lancera son premier sortilège réellement que dans le double épisode "Acathla". *Giles est encore troublé par la mort de Jenny deux épisodes plus tôt. Son raisonnement dans cet épisode est du coup affecté par son état. *Willow continue d'enseigner l'informatique aux élèves de Sunnydale, sur la demande de Snyder. *À la fin de cet épisode, Buffy fait la paix avec sa conscience, grâce à James Stanley, et parvient à surmonter le poids de sa culpabilité dans la malédiction d'Angel. *C'est la première fois et la seule fois dans la série où le lycée est obligé de fermer ses portes à cause d'un phénomène surnaturel incontrôlable. *La rivalité entre Angelus et Spike laisse présager un final plein de tension quand Spike, secrètement guérit et en mesure de se relever de son fauteuil, promet qu'il tirera sa revanche. *C'est le premier épisode du Buffyverse dans lequel le jasmin (fleur qui pousse la nuit) est comparé aux vampires. Cette comparaison sera également faite dans les épisodes "L'Épreuve" et "Douce béatitude" de la série Angel. Scènes coupées Un échange entre Cordelia et Alex : *'Cordelia :' « Ok. Qu'est ce qu'il y avec Buffy ? » *'Alex :' « Combien de fois on va devoir revenir là dessus ? Il n'y a rien entre Buffy et moi. Nous sommes juste de bons amis... » *'Cordelia :' « Non, je voulais dire, qu'est ce qu'il y avec Buffy ? Genre, est ce qu'elle va bien ? » *'Alex :' « Désolé. Je ne suis pas habitué à te voir aborder des sujets qui n’ont pas un rapport direct avec...toi. Elle va bien. Je crois. Pourquoi ? » *'Cordelia :' « Elle a juste rembarré Ben Straley : le mec le plus potable de la ville. C'est un grand bad boy et son père est propriétaire d'un grand magasin. Je veux dire, c'est le genre de mecs avec qui je pourrais sortir si je n'étais pas aussi retardée. Sans vouloir t'offenser. » *'Alex :' « Oh non. Pourquoi je me sentirai offensé ? » *'Cordelia :' « Laisses tomber. Ben a dit à Lynette, qui l'a dit à Charity, que Buffy ne lui accorderait même pas quelques instants. » *'Alex :' « C'est cool pour elle. Elle a eu son compte d'expériences de rejet pour une vie entière. » *'Cordelia :' « La culpabilité est un peu has been, tu sais. Tout le monde lui a déjà dit que ce qui est arrive à Angel n’était pas de sa faute. » *'Alex :' « Ouais. Tout le monde sauf le seul mec de qui elle avait besoin de l'entendre. » Musiques *Splendid — « Charge » *The Flamingos — « I Only Have Eyes for You » *Christophe Beck — « Love is Forever » *Christophe Beck — original score Citations Alex : (à Buffy) Tu fais des rêves d'une réalité effrayante ma vieille, tu ne m'aurais pas vu multimillionnaire ? Alex : C'était plutôt genre je suis mort et je ne veux pas en rester là. Giles : En dépit d'un langage un peu imagé, c'est une définition pertinente d'un poltergeist. Alex : J'ai défini quelque chose moi ? Avec pertinence ? Willow : Ah ! J'oubliais, je vous ai fait des scapulaires. Alex : On va retourner le fantôme quand il sera doré à point ? Willow : Scapulaire, pas une spatule, crétin. Références culturelles *Willow fait référence à la célèbre phrase de Jules César « Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vécu », au début, quand elle dit à Buffy « il est venu, tu l'as vu, tu l'as rejeté ! », à propos de Ben. *Snyder fait référence au film JFK, quand il accuse Buffy d'avoir comploté avec le concierge pour couvrir son implication dans une bagarre entre deux étudiants. *Buffy fait référence au procès de O.J. Simpson en 1994, qui a été accusé d'avoir tué son ex-femme, quand elle parle de James Stanley et dit en V.O. : « You just went O.J on your girlfriend ». *Le roman dont parle Grace à James dans un flashback est A Farewell to Arms de Ernest Hemingway. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S02E19-1.jpg S02E19-2.jpg En coulisses S02E19 (BTS) 1.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 2.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 3.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 4.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 5.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 6.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 7.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 8.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 9.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 10.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 11.jpg S02E19 (BTS) 12.jpg Publicité Il n'existe aucune publicité pour cet épisode Vidéos thumb|left|335px de:Ein Dämon namens Liebe es:Solo tengo ojos para ti en:I Only Have Eyes for You nl:I Only Have Eyes for You Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 2